Volviendo a casa
by Hanna Potter Lupin
Summary: Sakura se encuentra con una chica que sin saberlo se hará parte de su vida. Sasuke tiene un reencuentro. Y Kakashi tal vez se vera con la necesidad de ayudar a esta nueva chica. Un nuevo conflicto afecta Konoha y todos intentaran detenerlo revelándose nuevos secretos y romances entremedio.
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de cabello castaño rojizo, lacio y que le llegaba un poco más arriba que se cintura caminaba con su mochila por el bosque . Su rostro demostraba cansancio y ansiedad y sus mejillas sonrojadas se hacían notar en su pálida cara.

Era un día caluroso y si bien los arboles ayudaban con su sombra la joven no se sentía muy bien, ya que, llevaba mucho tiempo caminando y hace días sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba, estaba un poco congestionada y tenía dolores de cabeza mas no les dio importancia debido a que este era un viaje que no quería retrasar por un resfriado común. Llevaba ya tres días viajando y hoy, si seguía con ese ritmo de viaje llegaría a su destino, llegaría a un lugar que no había visitado en ocho largos años y no porque no quisiera, sino por "razones mayores" como le solía decir su madre. Su hogar.

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza inconscientemente comenzó a caminar más rápido hasta llegar a correr pocos minutos pasaron y su temperatura corporal subió más de lo normal, se detuvo abruptamente y a sus ojos el bosque daba vueltas para luego hacerse más borroso, se sentía horrible intento calmar su respiración, pero de pronto todo se volvió negro.

El antiguo equipo 7 más Sai y Yamato caminaban de vuelta a Konoha después de una exitosa misión clase A.

Ya habían pasado dos años de acabada la guerra y Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha después de esta no sin antes tener una conversaciones con la Hokage y el consejo.

Los shinobis parecían felices de haber terminado la misión y estar pronto a llegar a su aldea para un merecido descanso.

—Bien descansaremos aquí— anuncio Kakashi — Pronto va a oscurecer. Sakura ve por leña. Sasuke, Naruto armen el campamento. Sai, Yamato ayuden a los chicos.

—Y… ¿tu que harás Kakashi-sensei? —pregunto el rubio.

—Supervisare — tan pronto como dijo eso el peligris saco de su bolsillo un libro. _Si claro _pensaron todos._  
_

—Naruto años siendo un ninja y aun no sabes como armar una tienda— dijo el pelinegro solo con la intención de molestar al jinchuriki.

—Claro que se armar una tienda Sasuke… solo estoy calentando — y comenzó a de la nada elongarse.

—Si claro— dijo por lo bajo Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Chicos — a lo lejos se escucho la voz de Sakura que los llamaba.

—¿Qué pasa Sakura-chan? — grito el rubio.

—Necesito ayuda.

—Quedense aquí — ordeno el ninja de la máscara mientras se dirigía en dirección a Sakura

Al llegar con ella no se esperaba la escena que estaba frente a él, la peli rosa estaba junto al cuerpo de una mujer la cual estaba boca abajo y con la cabeza ladeada.

—¿Qué le paso?

—No lo se, la encontré así pero por lo que he podido revisar parece ser una descompensación, tiene un poco de fiebre.

—Sakura trae ese bolso debe ser de ella y llevalo al campamento, yo la cargaré.

—Si.

Se acerco a ella y con cuidado la volteo y le aparto unos mechones de cabello que ocultaban su cara, pudo ver que era una joven alrededor de los veinte años y no pudo negarse que era muy bella, se quedo observándola un momento y luego paso un brazo por detrás de la espalda de ella y la otra por detrás de las rodillas la acomodo bien y se la llevo en dirección al campamento. Cuando llegó las tiendas estaban armadas y Yamato cocinaba algo en la fogata que seguramente hicieron mientras el estaba con Sakura.

—Kakashi-sensei … ¿qúe pasó? — pregunto Naruto.

—Sakura la encontró — recostó a la muchacha en un saco de dormir y se acerco a la peli rosa. — Veamos su bolso.

—Esta bien — aunque la idea de revisar cosas ajenas no le agradaba del todo a la peli rosa tenia que hacerlo. Abrió la mochila de la joven y se encontró con que la mayoría era ropa, un diario, algo de comida y una bandana. — Es de Konoha.

—¿Qué mas había? — pregunto Sasuke.

—Bueno en su mayoría ropa y un poco de alimento también había un diario y la bandana entre cosas de aseo personal.

—Creo que deberíamos darle el diaro a la Hokage cuando lleguemos — dijo Yamato.

—¿Y por qué no lo leemos?

—Idiota Naruto porque no es nuestro — dijo su compañera.

—Y por qué se lo dan a la vieja.

—Naruto — gruño la peli rosa conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo.

—Porque ella es la autoridad en Konoha — dijo Sai.

Entonces cuando yo sea Hokage leere todos los diarios de los habitantes de la aldea — inmediatamente el rubio comenzó a reir. Todos lo miraban con cara de " Naruto eres un idiota"

—Esperen, yo la conozco— dijo Sasuke que se encontraba de pie junto a la chica.

—¿Enserio? — preguntaron todos al unisono.

—Si. Su nombre es Harumi y si mal no recuerdo se fue de Konoha hace unos ocho años.

Con la información de su nombre Kakashi determino que sería mejor dejar el tema para cuando llegaran a Konoha, por ahora comerían lo que había preparado Yamato y luego se irían a descansar, estaban cansados y era lo que necesitaban mañana seria otro día y esperaba que la chica estuviera despierta para aclarar todo.


	2. Despertando en Konoha

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo con fines de recreación y sin fines de lucro. El único personaje en esta historia que es mio es Harumi Yamada.

* * *

CAPITULO 2

Sentía como la luz le daba plenamente a su cara y con lentitud comenzó a abrir sus ojos que le mostraron que se encontraba en una habitación de color blanco, se sentó bruscamente en la camilla donde se encontraba y sintió una punzada en sus sienes.

—Cuidado— al escuchar eso la chica dio un brinco en la camilla y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de entrada. En ella se encontraba una chica un poco más joven que ella de cabello rosado y unos hermosos ojos color jade.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en el hospital de Konoha— los ojos de la chica en la camilla se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar donde se encontraba.

— ¿Estoy en Konoha?

—Si— la peli rosa le sonrió. — Verás con mi equipo veníamos de vuelta de una misión y nos detuvimos a descansar, yo fui a buscar leña y ahí fue cuando te encontré, me acerque para ver como estabas y detecte que tenías fiebre y por eso te habías desmayado, mi sensei me ayudo a cargarte hasta el campamento y a la mañana siguiente vinimos lo antes posible para traerte al hospital y examinar que no fuera algo más grave.

La chica de cabello rojizo se quedo viendo sus manos un momento. "_Eres brillante Harumi, solo a ti se te ocurre desmayarte en medio de un bosque. Al menos no fui encontrada por unos lunáticos… o eso espero". _Levantó su mirada hacia la peli rosa que le miraba con extrañeza.

—Gracias am…

—Soy Sakura Haruno. Un gusto conocerte — se presentó la ojos jade con una sincera sonrisa.

—Soy Harumi Yamada. Muchas gracias enserio, a ti y a tu equipo. — diciendo esto se formó en sus labios la primera sonrisa desde su llegada a la aldea.

—De nada.

—Amm… Sakura. Puedo llamarte Sakura ¿cierto?

—Claro que si — una risita salió de los labios de la peli rosa y es que la joven frente a ella lucia algo nerviosa.

—Bien. Me preguntaba si habías visto una mochila que estaba conmigo.

—Si, pues veras decidimos abrirlo para saber más de ti. Ahí fue cuando vimos tu bandana y que eras de aquí. Espero no te moleste pero le dimos tu diario a la Hokage, ya que, creímos que sería lo mejor.

—Descuida, solo espero que en tu grupo no lo hayan leído.

—No, bueno un compañero quería hacerlo pero no te preocupes no lo dejamos.

Ambas quedaron en silencio atrapadas en sus propios pensamientos. Pasaron unos tres minutos cuando le asalto una duda a Sakura "_y si Harumi no tiene donde quedarse, bueno ella vivía aquí" pero de eso pasaron por lo que dijo Sasuke ya ocho años._ Con esa pregunta en mente trago un poco de saliva de forma silenciosa y abrió su boca mas ningún sonido alcanzó a salir de ella.

—SAKURA-CHAN— se escucho el grito de una persona que acababa de abrir la puerta estruendosamente. Un joven de cabello rubio, ojos azules y marcas en sus mejillas se hacía presente en la habitación.

—Naruto es un hospital ¡NO GRITES! — la joven peli rosa le dio un golpe en la cabeza al recién llegado.

—Ouch Sakura-chan eso dolió. — dijo el rubio frotándose el lugar golpeado.

—Te lo mereces. — el chico le sonrió a su amiga y desvió la mirada encontrándose con otra de color caramelo que los observaba a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hey despertaste— Naruto se acerco a la chica sonriéndole desbloqueando la puerta por la cual enseguida entraron dos personas.

—El es Naruto Uzumaki, estaba conmigo de misión cuando te encontré, y ellos — volteándose a los recién llegados. —Son Sasuke uchiha y Kakashi Hatake, nuestro sensei— señalándolos mientras decía sus nombres. — Chicos ella es Harumi Yamada.

—Hola— dijeron todos los hombres al unisono.

Harumi se quedó viendo a Sasuke un momento _ya no es un pequeñin_. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y en su mente se formulaban diversas preguntas sobre el chico. "_¿Cómo estará? ¿Sabrá quién soy? ¿Recordara aquellos días?"_

Sacudió su cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y enfoco su mirada a las cuatro personas que tenía enfrente. Un rubio que intercambiaba miradas entre ella y su compañero, una chica que tenía en su rostro una sonrisa, un pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado y por último un peligrís que solamente la observaba.

—Hola, gracias a todos por todo.

—No hay de que. —dijo Naruto.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Mucho mejor — respondió Harumi. Todos en la habitación se quedaron viendo a Sasuke con los ojos tan abiertos que la chica temía que se les fueran a salir.

— ¿Qué les pasa? — preguntó el pelinegro.

—Nada — el Uchiha no quiso indagar en el tema por lo que no preguntó más, pero su amigo le daría una respuesta de igual modo. —Es solo que TU Sasuke Uchiha te preocupas por el estado de salud de alguien. Acaso es que…

—…

— ¿Te gusta Haru-chan? — todos los presentes quedaron inmóviles como piedra mirando al rubio.

—Claro que no idiota, solo preguntaba.

La ojos color caramelo estaba sorprendida y no por la pregunta que le hizo Naruto a Sasuke, sino porque el rubio la llamo Haru-chan "_apenas me conoce" _pero la acción del rubio no le disgusto, es más la hizo sentir en casa. Desvió su mirada para ver a Sakura y pudo percibir un leve brillo de alegría en su mirada cuando Sasuke le respondió a Naruto.

—Seguro preguntó por cortesía — dijo Harumi.

—Además ya te había dicho a ella la conozco. — le dijo Sasuke al rubio. La mencionada solo sonrió. Sakura carraspeo su garganta para llamar la atención.

—Harumi los chequeos que te hicimos salieron bien, lo que tienes es solo un resfrío común, asique puedes dejar el hospital hoy mismo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Si, solo descansa un poco y bebe mucho líquido — sonrió la ninja médico.

— ¿Tienes un lugar donde alojarte? — preguntó Kakashi.

—No, supongo que arrendare un departamento o algo así.

—Si quieres puedo hablar con la dueña de mi piso, es muy amable y el lugar es muy lindo, espacioso y nada de caro. — dijo la ojos jade.

—Gracias Sakura, sería lindo.

—Bien entonces espérame aquí un rato, iré a notificar tu salida.

—Nosotros nos vamos Haru-chan — dijo el rubio.

—Adiós — se despidió Sasuke.

—Adiós chicos.

Harumi vio como se marchaban los tres chicos y luego desvió su mirada al único integrante del grupo que quedaba. Un hombre alto con una máscara que cubría la mitad de su cara y su bandana que ocultaba su ojo izquierdo. La mirada de este era relajada y estaba fija en ella, el hombre de a poco comenzó a acercarse a la chica y cuando estaba a un lado de la cama se sacó de su espalda una mochila y la dejo sobre la camilla.

—Es tu bolso. — dijo él sin quitar la mirada de ella.

—Gracias —la chica bajo la mirada su mochila, pero aún sentía la mirada del hombre en ella. Se formo un silencio que duro unos minutos pero nadie se aseguro de romperlo y nadie se movía.

—Bien todo listo Harumi podemos irnos. —dijo Sakura al llegar a la habitación.

La chica se levanto de la cama despacio y con cuidado, se puso sus zapatos y se dispuso a tomar su bolso pero este ya no se encontraba en su camilla, con su mirada comenzó a buscarlo encontrándolo en los hombros del Hatake.

—Las acompaño a la salida. — dijo él.

Sakura fue la primera en salir de la habitación seguida por Harumi, mientras se dirigían a la salida del hospital la peli rosa le hablaba sobre diversas cosas y la otra chica solo escuchaba y asentía cuando era necesario. Al llegar al exterior la luz natural los invadió y se detuvieron.

—Bien las acompañaría pero aún no entrego el reporte de la misión.

—Descuida Kakashi-sensei. Nos vemos.

—Adios chicas — se acerco a Harumi y le entregó su mochila. —Cuídate.

—Si. — al instante el jonin desapareció en una nube de humo.

Las chicas comenzaron a alejarse del hospital y Sakura le hablaba de lo que había acontecido los años que Harumi estuvo ausente, le hablo sobre la huida de Sasuke, de la guerra y luego le hablo de cómo conoció a los chicos, le habló del equipo siete mientras su acompañante asentía, sonreía y procesaba toda la información recibida. De pronto Sakura se detuvo frente a una tienda.

—Una florería.

—Si me permites decir, la mejor de la aldea, pero no le digas a la chica que atiende aquí que yo dije eso porque si lo haces me lo restregara en la cara de por vida. — Sakura entró a la tienda seguida por Harumi.

—Buenos tardes— dijo una chica de unos dieciocho, cabello rubio atado en una alta coleta con un mechón suelto que tapaba uno de sus ojos, piel pálida y unos ojos azules.

—Hola Ino-puerca.

—Frentona cómo entraste —dijo la chica con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Ja ja muy graciosa puerquita. — Ino iba a responder pero fijo su mirada a la chica que acompañaba a su amiga. —Ino ella es Harumi Yamada, es la chica de la que te hable esta mañana en el hospital.

—Hola soy Ino Yamanaka. Bienvenida a la aldea.

—Gracias. — le sonrió a la rubia.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?

—Quiero un ramo para mi departamento — dijo Sakura.

—Lo hago de inmediato. Siéntense mientras. — las chicas tomaron asiento en unos bancos que habían en la tienda mientras veían como la rubia se movía de un lugar a otro tomando diversos tipos de flores y al mismo tiempo hablada de diversos temas y en ocasiones empezaba una discusión con Sakura que solo duraba segundos hasta cuando ambas estallaban en risas a las cual también se les unía Harumi. Después de unos quince minutos la rubia se detuvo en el mostrador y comenzó a armar el arreglo, pero no dejaba de hablar en ningún momento, pasaron otros quince minutos más he Ino se detuvo.

—Termine — dijo la rubia con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro y las manos puestas en forma de jarro sobre sus caderas. Ambas chicas se acercaron al mostrador y vieron que en el habían dos hermosos arreglos florares.

—Están hermosos Ino, pero hiciste dos.

—Lo se, uno es para ti y otro es para Harumi, es mi regalo de bienvenida.

— ¿Enserio? Gracias Ino pero no puedo aceptarlo.

—Debes hacerlo porque o si no me pondré a llorar.

—Créeme lo hará— le susurró Sakura aunque aún así Ino escucho.

—Bueno gracias Ino.

—No hay de que y para que no te pongas a llorar Sakura también te regalo esa obra de arte.

—Gracias Ino, sabes una de las cosas que más destaco de ti es tú humildad — le dijo sarcásticamente Sakura a su amiga.

—No tienes que decirlo frentona eso ya lo sé — respondió la rubia guiñándole el ojo.

—Bueno debemos irnos.

—Adiós Ino.

—Adiós chicas nos vemos algún día.

Salieron de la tienda ambas con sus arreglos en mano, caminaron unos metros más cuando Sakura se detuvo nuevamente frente a un edificio pequeño, entro en el y se dirigió a hablar con la señora que estaba tras el mostrador, Harumi se quedo viendo unos cuadros que había en la recepción. A los minutos Sakura llamó su atención y le dijo que todo estaba arreglado, le presento a la señora que calculó tenía unos cincuenta años y esta le entrego las llaves de un departamento que estaba en el cuarto piso. Se despidieron de la señora y comenzaron a subir las escaleras al llegar al piso correspondiente Sakura la acompaño hasta la puerta.

—Bueno este es, espero te guste.

—Gracias nuevamente Sakura me has ayudado mucho.

—Descuida no es nada. Si necesitas algo yo vivo en el piso de arriba, en el ocho.

—Bien.

—Oye el viernes me juntare con mis amigas a comer algo, siéntete bienvenida de asistir.

—No quiero molestar. — dijo Harumi apenada.

—Para nada, de seguro les caerás muy bien, por si no lo notaste a Ino le agradaste.

—Bien te confirmaré. — dijo al final con una sonrisa.

—Esta bien, ahora me voy descansaré un poco.

—Adiós.

—Adiós y bienvenida a la aldea. — se despidió de ella con una sonrisa y se dispuso a subir al próximo piso.

Harumi uso la llave que le dio la señora y abrió la puerta, se encontró con un lugar muy amplio, había una mesa en donde estaba el living-comedor y puso el ramo de flores ahí, se dirigió a una habitación que estaba cerca y descubrió que era la cocina, salió de ahí y camino por un pasillo que estaba pasado el living y había una puerta a la derecha, la abrió y se encontró con el baño que era muy espacioso, tenía una tina y un espejo muy grande, se vio en él y vio su cara que estaba un poco sucia y son aspecto cansado aún cuando había dormido mucho. Salió del baño y se dirigió a la última habitación que quedaba, entró y se encontró con su nueva habitación, había una cama de dos plazas, un closet, una mesita de noche junto a la cama con una lámpara en ella. Si bien debía limpiar un poco y comprar algunas cosas le gustaba su nuevo hogar. Se sacó la mochila de sus hombros y la puso en el suelo y se sentó en su nueva cama. Sí, este era su nuevo hogar y estaba feliz por ello.

* * *

Hola! bueno me presento soy Hana y en el primer capitulo no puse nada porque lo subí muy tarde y muy rápido por lo cual no tuve tiempo (me mandaba a dormir).

Solo quiero agradecer los reviews que mandaron, enserio muuuuchas gracias porque la verdad no pensé que tendría ni uno. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Chaooo y se cuidan ;)


	3. Una conversación nocturna

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo con fines de recreación y sin fines de lucro. El único personaje en esta historia que es mio es Harumi Yamada.

* * *

CAPITULO 3

El sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y Harumi entraba a su nuevo departamento cargada de bolsas con comida, artículos de limpieza, aseo personal y una que otra cosa para decorar su nuevo hogar. Dejó todo en la mesa más cercana y comenzó a sacar los artículos de las bolsas para ponerlos donde correspondían. Al terminar la tarea se dirigió a una silla para descansar un momento antes de preparar algo simple para comer. Apenas se sentó sonaron unos golpes en la puerta. Se puso de pie y camino hacia donde provenía el ruido, al llegar estiró su mano a la manilla y la giró. Frente a ella había un hombre de unos treinta años, ojos marrones y piel tostada.

— ¿Harumi Yamada?

—Soy yo.

—La Hokage la solicita en su oficina inmediatamente. — informó el hombre.

—Puedo saber para qué.

—Eso se lo informará la Hokage en persona.

—Claro.

Salió del departamento y el hombre comenzó a caminar, ella le siguió en silencio todo el camino hasta que llegaron al destino, entraron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras. El hombre se detuvo frente a una gran puerta y golpeo, inmediatamente se escucho la voz fuerte de una mujer que daba el consentimiento para ingresar. Abrió la puerta y la chica lo siguió.

—Hokage-sama aquí está la señorita Yamada.

—Muchas gracias Sato —el nombrado hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza y se marcho. — Sientate. — dijo la mujer señalándole una silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

La joven se sentó donde le indico la mujer de cabello rubio, voluptuosos pechos, ojos dominantes y apariencia joven. Estaba nerviosa y es que estar frente a la Hokage le inspiraba miedo, no porque le temiera a la autoridad, sino que la mujer la estaba examinando con una mirada casi clínica. La chica evitando la mirada de la Hokage miraba "disimuladamente" cada rincón de la oficina y fui ahí cuando se percato de que había una mujer de piel pálida, pelo oscuro y corto y con un cerdito en sus brazos al lado del escritorio de la Hokage.

—Mi nombre es Tsunade y esta es mi asistente Shizune. La razón de haberte llamado es para formalizar bien tu regreso a la aldea. — la joven frente a ella asintió. — Estos papeles que registran información sobre ti estaban en tu diario. — la chica volvió a asentir.

—Son los documentos que me dio el Hokage de la otra aldea para pasárselos a usted y realizar el traslado.

—Tu regreso

—Si.

—Bien veamos. Harumi Yamada, hija de Ryu y Yunko Yamada, tienes veinte años, a los doce años te convertiste en Chunin y unos meses después dejaste la aldea con tu madre. Según esto dejaste de lado la vida Shinobi a los trece años y comenzaste a trabajar de mesera. — la Hokage se quedó en silencio concentrada en los documentos que tenía en sus manos al rato habló nuevamente. — Tu madre falleció hace dos meses. — si bien no fue una pregunta la muchacha asintió mirando a la rubia.

— ¿Fue por eso que decidiste volver?

—Sin ella conmigo esa aldea no era mi hogar.

— ¿De qué murió?

—La atacaron —respondió fríamente la chica.

—Bien, según los registros que tenemos en la aldea las misiones que hiciste aquí fueron, la mayoría exitosas y algunas de alto riesgo — la mujer colocó ambos codos sobre el escritorio entrelazo sus dedos y apoyó su mentón en estos, en su cara se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. —Mi pregunta es por qué dejaste de lado la vida shinobi.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, ambas mujeres se miraban la una a la otra, una esperando una respuesta y la otra no sabiendo como responder.

—Yo… no lo sé. Un día vino esa idea a mi cabeza y solo lo hice — respondió al cabo de unos minutos Harumi.

La mujer frente a ella se quedó viéndola atentamente sin cambiar de posición, pasaron unos cinco minutos y la Hokage recostó su espalda en su silla pero sus manos seguían entrelazadas, la rubia parecía estar meditando sus palabras. Mientras la joven frente a ella tenía la vista fija en sus manos que descansaban en su regazo esperando a que la rubia dijera una palabra.

—Mírame— habló finalmente. La ojos caramelo obedeció —La vida de un shinobi es muy dura y en algunos casos tiene el costo más caro que un hombre puede pagar, pero es la vida que elegimos, ya sea por cuidar a tus seres queridos, porque es lo que te gusta o por el hecho de que quieres velar por la seguridad de cada habitante de tu aldea. Cada uno elige lo que quiere ser aceptando las consecuencias que eso tenga, los riesgos que tiene dicha tarea y los beneficios que puedas llegar a tener. Es por eso que no es una decisión tan a la ligera y tampoco lo es abandonar dicha actividad. Puedo comprender el por qué de tu decisión, tenias trece, era una nueva aldea y habías perdido a tu padre unos meses antes en esta aldea.

El silencio volvió nuevamente a la habitación y ambas mujeres mantenía su mirada en la otra. La joven sentía como una picazón invadía sus ojos, sabía lo que eso significaba pero ella no iba a llorar haría lo imposible para evitarlo, empezó a respirar profundamente para calmarse y poder detener la formación de esa manera la formación de lágrimas en sus ojos. No había pensado en su padre en años porque le traían recuerdos de esa fatídica noche y eso solo daba como resultado que las lágrimas corrieran sin control por sus mejillas. Además de eso la mujer frente a ella tenía razón y es que ella había tomado la decisión de dejar de ser ninja en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pensando que así los malos recuerdos no volverían, pero inmediatamente al hacerlo se dio cuenta de su error porque ser una Kunoichi era una gran parte de ella y dejar de serlo fue como dejar de ser ella mas no se retractó. Al cabo de unos diez minutos Tsunade volvió a hablar.

—Ahora quiero saber ¿te gustaría volver a ser una kunoichi? — al escuchar la pregunta Harumi no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de la sorpresa.

— ¿Me dejaría volver?

—Si es lo que tú quieres, pero necesito el compromiso de tu parte de que velaras por la seguridad de la aldea y que no desistirás tan fácilmente de la idea de ser un ninja.

—Pero hace siete años que no entreno— dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza.

—Pues buscaré a algunas personas que te ayuden en tu entrenamiento. — le dijo la Hokage. —Ahora nuevamente te pregunto ¿quieres volver a ejercer como Shinobi de la aldea de la hoja?

—Claro que si — respondió Harumi con una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin iba a volver a hacer una de las cosas que más le gustaban sentía como si una parte de ella renaciera en su cuerpo.

—Bien, te informaré cuando comienzas — sacó algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se levanto de la silla para ponerse cerca de la chica, inmediatamente la joven se puso de pie frente a la Hokage y esta le extendió una bandana de la aldea.

—Pero yo ya tengo una. —dijo mirando el objeto en manos de la rubia.

—Guárdala y toma esta como el inicio de una nueva vida en Konoha — habló Tsunade con su otra mano tomó la derecha de la joven y dejó la bandana en ella junto con el diario. —Ahora eres oficialmente un ninja de la aldea. Bienvenida — le dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa adornando su rostro puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica dándole un leve apretón y se fue a sentar a su silla. —Puedes volver a tu casa Harumi.

—Si, muchas gracias Hokage-sama — hizo una reverencia a las mujeres presentes y salió de la habitación, cuando salió del edificio en sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo.

Caminaba a su departamento con una nueva sensación dentro de ella, algo que hace mucho no sentía y le agradaba. No podía esperar a entrenar y comenzar a proteger a su aldea. No se dio cuenta cuando llego al edificio, entro por la puerta principal y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta su piso, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de arroz. Al terminar de comer lavo los platos sucios para luego ir a su habitación y sacar un libro de su mochila el cual abrió en la pagina donde había una hoja de árbol seca bien mantenida, dejo hoja en la mesita de noche junto a la cama y acostada en esta comenzó a leer. Pasada una hora y quince minutos aproximadamente sus ojos se cerraron y se sumergió al mundo de los sueños.

Se encontraba en una habitación oscura y solo podía escuchar murmullos de gente que hablaba, trató de caminar hasta donde se escuchaban pero por más que caminaba no lograba descifrar lo que decían esos murmullos, una sensación de angustia le invadió el pecho y sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se sentía con la necesidad, o más bien con la obligación de descubrir que eran esos murmullos, comenzó a correr, pero no avanzaba, al contrario los murmullos se convirtieron en débiles susurros y de pronto todo quedó en absoluto silencio, su correr fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo, con su respiración algo agitada cerro sus ojos e intentó regularla, unos pocos minutos pasaron y ya se sentía más tranquila. Se quedó estática por unos dos minutos con los ojos aún cerrados cuando de un momento a otro escucha un grito desgarrados que la hace abrir sus ojos. Se encontró sentada, con la frente mojada y la respiración agitada se fijó donde estaba, su mirada se ajustaba a la oscuridad del lugar y poco a poco pudo visualizar ciertas siluetas como la mesita de noche junto a ella y la puerta del closet, se hallaba en su habitación. Sentía que el aire del cuarto era denso y sabiendo que no podría volver dormir por hoy se levantó de la cama, se puso unos pantalones con una camiseta color negro algo holgada, se puso unas zapatillas que tenía a mano y salió del departamento.

Al poner un pie fuera del edificio el aire fresco de la noche golpeó su cara lo que la hizo sentir un poco mejor, comenzó a caminar por unos diez minutos hasta toparse con una plaza grande con muchos arboles, una que otra banca y una pequeña fuente en el centro, se acerco a un gran árbol que había y se sentó bajo este, con las rodillas en su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus extremidades inferiores, escondió su cabeza en estas.

—Hola — dio un brinco por la sorpresa, el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, sacó su cabeza de su escondite y fijó su mirada al frente para ver quién le había hablado, pero no encontró a nadie luego movió su rostro a sus costados pero no había nadie. "_me estoy volviendo loca". _Volvió a esconder su cabeza.

—Hola — nuevamente levantó su cabeza y obtuvo el mismo resultado. No había nadie a la vista.

—Hola —_ "tranquila Harumi, no estás loca… o eso creo, espero que no". _De repente siente que una mano se posa débilmente en su hombro, al sentir el suave contacto la chica da un brinco aún más fuerte que el anterior y saca su cabeza de entre sus piernas. Frente a ella de pie se encuentra un hombre que ya había visto antes más específicamente en el hospital cuando despertó en Konoha.

—Perdón por asustarte — avergonzada la chica bajo la mirada. — ¿Estás bien?

—Si, gracias por aparecer, por un momento pensé que estaba loca oyendo voces — ella pudo notar que bajo la máscara del hombre frente a ella se formaba una débil sonrisa. — Algo me intriga ¿Dónde estabas?

—Arriba del árbol donde estabas sentada — Harumi visualizó un pequeño libro que sostenía Kakashi en su mano derecha.

— ¿Interrumpí tu lectura?

—Si

—Lo siento. —la chica bajo su mirada.

—Descuida, no me molesta. Puedo preguntar qué haces despierta a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. — el peliplateado se sentó junto a ella.

—Yo… ¿Desperté temprano? — el hombre a su lado alzó una ceja — Bueno, tuve un mal sueño. — viendo como Kakashi asentía se atrevió a preguntar — ¿y tú?

—Acabo de terminar el informe de la misión. —respondió con su voz grave.

— ¿Tan tarde? —preguntó Harumi

—Si y es que después de salir del hospital fui a comer algo, luego regresé a mi casa y me quedé dormido. Desperté como a las dos de la madrugada, asique decidí terminarlo, ya finalizado vine aquí a leer y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Harumi asintió ante la respuesta y fijo su vista al frente, estiró sus piernas para que el cosquilleo que las invadía cesara, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el tronco del gran árbol mientras que el suave viento provocaba el hermoso sonido de las hojas al moverse, respiro profundamente y pudo reconocer el agradable aroma de una escencia masculina, abrió sus ojos y los posó en el sujeto a su lado y sonrió al ver que este se encontraba leyendo, sin darse cuenta se quedó observándolo un buen rato hasta que él abandonó su mirada del objeto en su mano y la posó en ella. Un leve sonrojo se formó en las mejillas de Harumi.

— ¿De qué trata el libro? — preguntó la chica que no alcanzó a leer el título del libro que Kakashi acababa de cerrar y poner a un costado.

—Es solo una historia de romance —respondió el peli plata restándole importancia. — ¿Tú lees?

—Si, es mi pasatiempo favorito, aunque también me mucho gusta escribir — dijo Harumi con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Por eso el diario —dijo Kakashi y la chica solo asintió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Harumi notó que el cosquilleo ya había desaparecido de sus piernas y que corría un poco más de viento, su mirada se dirigió a la entrada de la plaza donde un shinobi caminaba con actitud cansada frente a esta, parecía realmente agotado. Kakashi la miraba de reojo como movía sus pies y miraba al sujeto que seguramente acababa de llegar de una misión, como su cabello se desordenaba un poco a causa del viento que comenzaba a ponerse helado y decidió que era tiempo de marcharse, se puso de pie.

—Está empezando a hacer frio, mejor nos vamos.

—Si — toma la mano que gentilmente le a tendido Kakashi para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, le agradece con la mirada y se sueltan, comienzan a caminar hasta que llegan a la salida de la gran plaza. Harumi inclina su cabeza en dirección al hombre y da media vuelta.

— ¿Estás segura que esta es la decisión correcta?

— ¿Qué? — pregunta de vuelta Harumi sin entender a que se refiere el peli plata.

—Pregunto que si estás segura de que volver a Konoha es la decisión correcta —explica él dando unos pasos hacia ella —Sinceramente no quiero que esta acción tuya solo sea un arrebato y luego quieras marcharte. Porque si es eso solo estas malgastando el tiempo, no solo tuyo, sino que también el de la Hokage y por consiguiente el de la aldea.

—Porqué dices eso — dio un paso hacía el frunciendo el ceño. — ¡Tú no me conoces!

—No, no te conozco, pero ya te fuiste una vez. —dijo el también con el ceño fruncido y voz áspera.

—Y eso te hace pensar que el que esté aquí es solo un arrebato. Acaso tú sabes por qué me fui — el viento era más fuerte y más helado que antes pero eso no importo, ellos no despegaban su mirada del otro. —No te mentiré, en ocasiones he tomado decisiones de forma apresurada y ha sido un gran error, pero el que yo este de vuelta en Konoha fue una decisión que tome apenas puse un pie fuera de esta aldea, nunca quise irme pero tenía que hacerlo. El que yo este de vuelta es una decisión de la cual estoy cien por ciento segura. Así que no te preocupes. —dio media vuelta y se dispuso a caminar de regreso a su departamento.

—Lo siento — dijo Kakashi, vio como sus palabras hacían efecto, la chica se detenía y volteaba a verlo, si bien la de mirada color caramelo no se había alejado ni un solo paso él dio uno en dirección a la chica. —Lo siento. —repitió.

—Descuida— dijo ella posó sus ojos en la mirada de él —Amo Konoha, es mi hogar siempre lo he sentido así, en esta aldea pase los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, nunca le haría daño a este lugar. Créeme.

—Cuídate — al instante de decir eso el Jonin se desvaneció en una nube de humo. La chica soltó un _adiós _al aire y se dispuso a irse a su departamento.

* * *

Perdoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooon! por la tardanza, enserio lo siento mucho, pero es que a los días de subir el segundo capitulo me fui de vacaciones y no tenia computadora ni nada y bueno cuando volví ocurrió un hecho lamentable que me puso muy triste y no tenia inspiración, pero ahora estoy aqui... espero no me odien D: . Prometo subir el cuarto en poco tiempo y prometo que aparecerán más personajes.

Espero que este capitulo les guste y me comenten y si no... comenten también para saber en que mejorar. Respondiendo a una pregunta que me hicieron en un review este fic si es un KakashixOC ;D

Bueno me largo, espero estén bien, cuidense y que no les piquen los mosquitos :)


End file.
